Staying Professional
by Fyreborne
Summary: Sho was knocked out, missing all the action and missing his chance to nab the Composer's job. When he awakes, someone is there... with a very interesting proposition for him. JoshuaxSho smut, One shot.


He rubbed his eyes sleepily as a heavy weight was lifted from his chest, awakening him. The surroundings were dark and grey, and as he rolled onto his side, coughing, he remembered how he had ended up here. As he had run, getting closer and closer to where the composer might be, he had heard two light footsteps behind him. He had only a second to turn before several large objects came crashing down on top of him, and he rapidly lost consciousness. He looked up. The objects that had crushed him were now floating about a metre above his head.

He stepped away in case they fell again, although they simply floated down gently back onto the heap. He could tell it had been done with a psych.

"Who's there?" he yelled. No answer. He took a neat step nearer to the pile of junk..

"Zetta beautiful…" he whispered, unable to stop himself from admiring the perfect calculations that composed the structure. He tore his eyes from it to yell again. "Hey! Get out here you stupid zeroes!"

He saw the shape of a man, semi masked by shadow. "Factoring hectopascal!" he called out, throwing a few shadow noise at the figure. The noise flashed white and dissolved. Sho bit the side of his hand.

"Screw you, cowardly congruent! I'm off to complete my equation!" He continued up the path from where he'd been knocked down.

In another flash of white, the shadowy figure appeared in front of him, still silhouetted in the dark tunnel, stopping the math whiz in his tracks.

"It's over, Minamimoto. The game is over. The composer won." said a familiar voice.

"It's you…" Sho pulled his gun from his pocked and fired a few rounds directly at the figure in blind hope. They all dissolved as the shadow held out his hand. Sho clenched his teeth. He should've known.

The figure shook his head disapprovingly. "This is the thanks I get for only knocking you out, Minamimoto?"

"Thanks? Heh. That's garbage. An integer unbalances your equation and you neglect to erase it? That just makes you a false solution."

A beam of light threw him to the floor. He groaned, too weak to fully attack. Luckily the onslaught didn't continue. Instead, the perpetrator walked closer to him, reaching out his hands to illuminate the surrounding area with a soft glow.

"Oh really?" As the figure got nearer, the light revealed that, as the voice had revealed, this was indeed the Composer, Yoshiya Kiryu, though not in either of the forms Sho was familiar with. He was instead somewhere in between, his form older, but his glow not restored yet; it was the form he'd had when he was a reaper, the form Sho had researched. He leaned up so that he was kneeling nonchalantly rather than sprawled on the floor

"Heh. You got out of that monomial RG form then?"

"The form you still entirely failed to eliminate?" The man giggled. "I'm still restoring. I'll be at my full power within hours. You may as well give up now, Minamimoto."

Sho gritted his teeth again at the Composer's incessant use of his surname, and threw more shadow noise at the composer. Once again, the man dissolved each creature that got within a metre of him.

"I'm telling you; don't bother."

Sho sank to the floor a little, not wanting to admit defeat, but feeling it nonetheless. "Always one fraction above me, huh?" he questioned angrily.

The composer giggled again. "You could say that ." he took another step closer, now only about a metre away. "Perhaps you should stop seeing me as an opponent, Minamimoto, and see me for what I am." His smile faded and he crossed his arms "Your boss."

Sho bit the side of his hand, swearing that if he had the ability the Composer would be being erased right now. Anyway, this yoctogram had no right to make such estimations..

"Incorrect. The conductor may be your zetta faithful servant, but the rest of us are only obliged to answer to him. And I only answer to the only true creator of beauty; me. Go to hell, Kiryu. Or is it Joshua, like your little pet calls you?"

The composers eyes flared, but he calmed himself and smirked. "You may call me what you like, it doesn't affect my superiority." he held a hand to his chin. "You're not interested in the position then?" he said cryptically.

"Huh?"

"I've seen you in action, Mr. Minamimoto. Your psychs are flawlessly calculated. Your high imagination made you the only reaper to recognise me in my weaker form. And your failure to cooperate only serves to remind me how alike you are to myself."

Sho scoffed. "You're a few degrees short of obtuse if you think we're alike. Anyway. I'm zetta flattered, but what's your point?"

"Minamimoto." Yoshiya replied, somewhat solemnly. "I want you as my new Conductor."

The reaper officers mouth flew open in shock. "You… you…" he reclaimed his head and gritted his teeth. Almost hissing, he jumped up and made a lunge for the composer, knocking him to the floor.

"You lying hectopascal!" he pointed the gun at the man's head. The composer simply smirked at the other man pinning him to the floor, and made no effort to remove him. "Think you can fool me? Get me to let down my guard, then erase me?"

Joshua smirked even more at this notion. "Oh, Minamimoto, do you really think I couldn't erase you at any point if I so chose? I could bring this whole city to the ground if I desired, you think one little math fetishist of a reaper would be any difficulty for me to erase?"

"In that case-" He cut himself off as a thought struck him. "Wait… if you won… why is Shibuya still here?"

"I changed my mind" the composer replied calmly. "Now are you going to accept my offer, or are you just going to lie on top of me all day?"

Sho jumped a little when he saw the proximity the he and the composer were currently in. "Heh…" he laughed awkwardly. Instead of moving, he pushed the gun further to the man's temple. "That's insignificant. First Outer Inner Last. I still have you at gunpoint."

"You know, that gimmicky speech pattern of yours gets a little tiresome" Yoshiya drawled arrogantly. "Anyway. You won't shoot."

"Want to bet?" Sho lowered his finger onto the trigger and went to push it, while the man beneath him stared at the gun calmly. He tried, but somehow his finger rested motionlessly against the trigger, no matter how hard he tried to push. "What the factor?" he yelled.

In a flash, the other man had whipped out his own gun, pointing it at his subordinate's forehead. "I think someone needs to remember their place." He grabbed Sho's shirt and rolled him to the side, landing on top of him this time. He sat up, straddling him, the gun still firmly pointed at Sho's head, the shock causing him to drop his own gun.

"Deceptive piece of garbage." he cursed "You stopped me shooting."

Joshua raised an eyebrow. "Well really, dear, did you honestly expect me to play fair? A little hypocritical of you, don't you think?"

Sho grinned a little through his anger. "Heh. Perhaps we do have certain common factors…" he lowered his voice to mumble "Stupid zero…."

"That's the spirit!" the composer smirked, ignoring the last comment. "Now, what do you say, Minamimoto? Are you going to be my conductor, or do I have to force you" he waved the gun around to imply the meaning of the statement.

Sho couldn't help that he was still smirking amusedly. He tried to wriggle free, pushing the other man from him, but although the composer didn't reel physically heavy, he was using either his physical or mental strength to keep the reaper on the ground beneath his body. He reached for his gun, but Joshua directed it across the room with psychic energy. He looked up and stared at the man's face. "You're going to threaten me into a promotion?"

Yoshiya shrugged. "Well. That's not my only method. By the way, you should be aware that when you wriggle like that-" he leaned down so his body was directly over Sho's. "It only creates friction in certain areas…" he giggled.

Sho's eyes widened. "Get off me, perverse parabola!"

Joshua lowered himself all the more, his body aligned with the younger reapers, their faces almost touching. "Oh, no…. see, I have this theory, Minamimoto, that I'm not the perverse one.

"Heh." Sho struggled, feeling his skin heat up "Soh Cah Toa. You don't know anything." he gritted his teeth, praying that the composer would get off of him ASAP.

Joshua leaned up a bit, his body supported by his arms, his thighs still pressing against Sho's hips. He rested his weight on his left and casually surveyed the nails of his right. "Good producers-" he began "-who are good angels, keep an eye on the game and rarely say a word. Bad producers, whether they're good or bad angels, they lose their position pretty quickly." he smirked. "But good producers who are BAD angels… they _talk_…"

He turned Sho's head to one side roughly and ran a fingernail down his neck. _That means… how much does…_

"So I KNOW, Sho. I know it was Sanae who helped you. I know-" he came closer and lowered his voice despite the isolation of the tunnel "-how you convinced him. And most importantly…" he came right next to the other man's ear and whispered it "I KNOW whose name you screamed…"

_No, no, no! He really KNOWS._

"Uh…" he breathed, unable to form a cogent response.

"How long have you had a little thing for me, hmm?" the Composer whispered.

He stiffened, unable to escape the feeling of the other man on top of him, attempts to close his eyes only exacerbating the composer's intoxicating presence soaking in through every other sense. "I… I don't know what you're…"

"No point in denying it, Minamimoto. Your gun-" his looked over to it "Is over there… so there's only one thing that THAT-" his eyes flickered downwards a little "-can be…"

Damn. He was zetta screwed. He didn't know what Yoshiya's reaction would be at this point, by the wouldn't be surprised if it consisted of some form of UG-wide humiliation.

The composers response, however, was not at all what he'd expected "It's ok…" the man purred "Me too…" he pulled Minamimoto's hand between them and onto his crotch to demonstrate his point. The reaper let out an involuntary gasp at the forced touch. "I can't say I haven't thought about it…"

Sho grinned slyly at the reply, and looked up at the other man. "So…" he mused, his tone back to its usual smugness. "What do you think we should do about it… _Sir_…"

The composer gave a loud exhale and bit his lip. "Well…" he tilted his head as if thinking "The adult thing would probably be to realise that we need to work together and any further action towards out desires would only cause future inconvenience."

Sho gritted his teeth, angry at the composer would lead him on like this, considering making a smartass comment about the fact that they both, he presumed, died as teenagers-

"Alternatively… we could fuck, right here, right now…" Yoshiya whispered.

Sho's breath caught in his chest as the composers tongue ran down his neck, his fingers pulling at the man's already torn coat. Sho didn't have to be asked twice, his fingers already ripping off the composer's shirt in an animalistic frenzy, both men pulling at each others pants to slide them off. Joshua kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue in, and the other man obliged, forcing his own back against it with equal vigour. Their hands ran across each others naked bodies in feverish exploration, the heat between them binding their heartbeats together into a racing tango.

"Who starts?" the composer questioned, and Minamimoto's only response was a horny growl. Joshua moaned back, pulling at Sho's hair roughly as he leant to kiss him again, biting at the man's bottom lip as he left his mouth.

"I-I don't care!" Sho panted, relishing the pain. "Now!" he scratched his nails against the other's pale flesh "We need to fuck, NOW!"

Joshua panted back at him and nodded, leaning down to spit on Sho's cock, taking his hand and rubbing the saliva over it.

Sho groaned with pleasure at this, and watched as the composer lowered himself against his body, the hot tingling in him reaching boiling point as he felt the other man's tight entrance close around him.

"Uh- fuck-" he called, as the sensations coursed through him. The receiving man moved rhythmically up and down on top of him.

"Mmm… Sho…" he cried as he rode, holding Sho at the waist and digging his nails in.

"Yo-Yoshiya" he moaned back. He reached his hands towards the other's hips to control the sex and thrust deeper into him. Joshua winced at first, but continued the motion, sweat along his brow from the mixture of pain and pleasure. It was hard to endure how incredibly sexy he looked as he half-opened his violet eyes and smiled as if he were enjoying this more than anything else in the world. This only spurred Sho on, pumping harder, the other man raising himself further away with each push to make it the tight sensation run down the whole of his shaft each time. As they increased tempo, the action eventually caused Sho to slip out.

"Ughh…" he cried in frustration "Get me back in!" Joshua panted, but shook his head, leaving Sho squirming for release beneath him, tempted to grab the other man's hand and force him to make him come. He was distracted by the composer sliding himself up his body and towards his face, his legs either side of Sho's neck. He lowered his stiff appendage towards Sho's mouth.

"Suck me." he demanded, and Sho felt powerless not to obey the forceful tone. He licked and sucked and pumped his mouth obligingly, the composer holding his head in position and grabbing at his hair whenever the man took him particularly deeply.

"Mmm…" he breathed "Yeah… suck my cock… oh, fuck, Sho!" his moans got louder as Sho tried to pump faster and faster, his tongue swirling around the head of the other's dick each time. Sounding on the brink of orgasm, the composer pulled himself out. He lowered his body again, allowing their erections to brush together hard as he did so. This time Sho felt the his legs spread, and the silver-haired man penetrate him roughly. Warmth filled him, too experienced and too masochistic to worry about the pain of the action anymore.

"Mmm-" he moaned with each thrust "Ah…" the composer lifted his hips a little, to go deeper. The warm cock inside him exacerbated his craving for his flesh, and he clawed at his back to bring him down closer, deeper. Turned on by this, Joshua started going in at different angles, until one of the thrusts resonated through him, making his body twitch. "There-right there!" he panted, as the other man continued to fuck him, both men's grunts increasing exponentially in volume with each movement of one inside the other. Sho had never felt someone hit the spot this consistently before, and wanting the other to feel more, looked up at the composer and clenched his ass hard, enjoying the moan that came in response. "Mmm…" the dominant man urged "You like my cock inside you? You like me fucking your ass, Sho?"

"Uh- yes- YES!" he panted

"Yes what?…" he questioned sexily, his commanding tone spurring Sho on, his fingers attempting to grip on the floor but finding no purchase, and reaching back to Joshua's skin. "Yes what, Sho?"

"Yes… I- AH- like you FUCKING me… Yosh- Yoshiya"

"Good…" smirked the composer, closing his eyes and pushing himself in even faster. He was apparently no longer to maintain his steady grunting, his mouth flying open "Uh- uh- UH!" he yelled, reaching his hand from Sho's thigh down to his pulsating cock, gripping hard and moving it in a blur to try and get the man as close as he was.

Sho had been trying to hold back, but the composer pounding inside of him, twinned with the irresistible feeling of the man's hand pumping him, sent Sho over the edge, the feelings of ecstasy rising rapidly inside him as he pushed himself closer into the source of the pleasure and scrabbled at Joshua's body wildly, the sensation flooding outwards across his body in spasms as he shot hot come into the male's hand and body, an open-mouthed roar escaping him. This sound seemed to resonate through the other, only giving a few more thrusts before he too shot his load inside of Sho's ass, with a loud and particularly enthused moan. He collapsed in top of him shakily, their bodies sweating in the dizzy post-orgasmic haze.

"So… so… zetta…" he panted, with no real end to the sentence.

"Mmm" moaned Joshua, his tone savouring. Sho closed his eyes, still incapable of movement as the man got off of him. _That was… the best I've ever had… he thought, his skin still hot and tingling everywhere that the composer had touched it._

_When he managed to open his eyes, the other man was already dressed, his ripped shirt hanging off of him and exposing his chest. He smiled at the man on the floor, who smirked and closed his eyes again, the silence between them hanging in the air._

"_The next game is in seventeen days. I shall see you then, Minamimoto." he heard footsteps away from him._

"_You're… you're going?" Sho opened his eyes , but the man had already vanished into the darkness._

_Shibuya's new Conductor was left laying on the floor, panting, his passions for the Composer , rather than being suitably dowsed, ignited all the more._


End file.
